The masters wife
by ameliaplease00
Summary: After The Doctor, Martha and Jack return from Utopia, its not Lucy who is the masters wife, but Gwen...
1. Chapter 1

_The Doctor, Jack and Martha landed with a painful thud on the crowded Cardiff Street, weird no one noticed. There were 'Vote Saxon' posters everywhere, and then they heard the voice. _

_'__That's his voice, that's the Masters voice' said the Doctor frantically looking around to see him, _

_'__Look on the TV screen who's that?' Asked the Doctor,_

_'__Harold Saxon the Prime Minister, but that can't be him he's been around for ages. I mean he's even got a wife' replied Martha._

_'__No. no it can't be, that's, but that's impossible' Stuttered Jack._

_'__No that's not exactly impossible Jack, I set the Tardis so he could travel between the year 5 billion, and the last place we landed here, with around 18 month le-way at most'_

_'__No not that, his wife. It's Gwen? But she's going out with Rhys? That can't be right'_

_'__Who's Gwen? She looks happy, like she wants to be with him, do you think that she knows that he's an alien?' said The Doctor raking his fingers through his hair._

_'__Well it's not like she'd be particularly surprised. She has seen a lot weirder.'_

_'__Let's go back to mine, I got a laptop, we can look 'im up said Martha._

_XXX_

_The Master now living in 10 Downing Street with Gwen Saxon ran into their lounge after a 'boring' day of meetings and conferences with 'uptight' Government officials._

_'__Gwen darling, we're meeting the President of the America tonight, I've got you a stunning dress, just like you' the Harold Saxon or the Master said._

_'__Oh Harry you haven't changed one bit…'_

_'…__And what is that supposed to mean?'_

_'__You're the biggest flirt I know' Gwen said giggling, then kissing Harold on the lips._

_ '__And don't worry their will be high security around so that terrorist group Torchwood can't bother us again, especially that Rhys Williams saying you're his girlfriend, I mean why would you ever be with him? A sexy gorgeous girl like you deserves much better'._

_'__What have you done with Rhys? How do you know he won't try to steal me away with that team again?'_

_'__Like I said don't you worry, he and his little Torchwood team are locked up somewhere secure'_

_'__And what about that Jack they keep going on about, they're always saying 'When Jack comes back you'll see sense Gwen' What the hell does that mean? Is he even worse than them? I scared Harry, I'm really really scared'_

_'__Or darling don't be scared, Ill make sure they never bother again. To make sure ill ask for extra security for you tonight. Who knows who will be there, maybe your 'captain'...'_

_'...Oh don't joke like that Harry, its incredible what ill believe after you took me to Utopia, im so happy to be involved in saving the life of those millions of people, and so happy to have met you. My master'_

_Gwen jumped as a loud 'knock knock knock knock' was at the door followed by a husky masculine voice clearing his throat then opening the solid oak door. the man was called smith, he was the masters main guard. He seemed to have unknown experience with aliens as well as the master. Thats why the master hired him. There was something about him which made Gwen feel as she could trust him._

_'20 minutes sir, 20 minutes till the we depart to see the President'  
_

_'OK thank you Smith, oh and by the way double security for Gwen tonight. The Torchwood team have been troubling her again._

_'Yes sir, thank you sir'_

**I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first story so I would really appreciate advice on how to make my writing better. More reviews with what you would like in the story mean quicker chapter updates! Btw I own nothing at all in this story (although I would love too). **


	2. Archangel Network

_Jack, the Doctor and Martha walked in silence all the way to Martha's flat. The doctor trying to figure out a way to stop whatever the masters plan is, Jack heartbroken wanting to know why Gwen would leave Rhys for 'Harold Saxon', or maybe she has been hypnotized. And Martha hoping her family is safe now that she is a threat to the master's plan. It was the doctor who broke the silence. _

_'__So did you vote for him Martha and Jack I suppose?'_

_'__Yeah, well I did actually'_

_'__I did too and my team. We all did'_

_'__You have a team? Anyway why did you vote for him? What were his policies, what did he stand for?' Asked the Doctor_

_'__I don't actually know. He just seemed nice, like you could trust him'_

_'__Yeah, I've researched him and he seems like a normal human. Nothing odd or alien at all. But how long have we been if Gwen is his wife and she was still with Rhys when I left? You said he could only land between the year 7 trillion and now?'_

_'__With around 18 month's leeway, we have to assume that Gwyneth may have been hypnotized by him. The master has a power only some Timelords have these powers. That's probably how he got everyone to vote for him. Did he introduce a new world wide anything when he came to power?'_

_'__Its Gwen and everyone has 'the Archangel Network' now. I don't know maybe we could hack into that somehow' _

_'__You can use my laptop. I've got the network, I gotta to something to help' said Martha._


End file.
